Second Chance At Love
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Annabeth does not believe in love after her heart break. Until Percy came. Can the gods give her a second chance at love? Or will her heart wither and die? Percabeth. No demigods. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth are in high school. Please Read and Review! No Flamers Accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So this is going to be a 5 chapter story. But if you guys really want I can make it more. I really like writing Percabeth stories so I think I'll stick with them now. You like that idea? I sure do. Thank you all for all of your reviews to my other story. They really touched my heart! I love all of my readers I hope you like this story as well. Also some of you want me to continue my other story. So I decided after this story I will make kind of like a second book to Surprise. So I think we should start the story now! Agree?**

xoDorellexo

A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA READER The Urban Spectacle SHE IS AWESOME!

Chance- A possibility or probability of anything happening.

Summary: Annabeth does not believe in love after her heart break. Until Percy came. Can the gods give her a second chance at love? Or will her heart wither and die?

Annabeth POV

I walked in the school with the usual stares from all the teenage heart throbs in school. When I strolled up to my locker I saw a girl crying and her friend comforting her. I couldn't help but hear little snippets of their conversations.

"I can't believe David broke up with me!" she said through sobs.

Her friend rubbed her back and continued to comfort her.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. Come on, today is Friday. There's a party at Rachel's house. Let's go and find you a new guy!"

After her attempt to help her, the girl just sobbed even more.

"I just thought (hiccup) that we had something special," she said.

Finally she calmed down and went to the bathroom to fix herself.

"Poor girl," I said to myself.

When I looked at the clock I saw that I still had 20 minutes. I sat down on a bench and started looking around. Suddenly my thoughts shifted to the girl who had her heart broken. The way she sobbed over one guy. That's exactly why I don't date. Not after my first heart break. My mind swirled into the memory.

(Flashback)

"Nooooo!"

Head lights smashed. The pain. The burning sensation hit me like a hurricane.

I heard a terrible crash and saw red.

(End flashback)

The hot slices of memories hit me. Suddenly, I felt tears pool in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and grabbed my stuff. I headed out of the courtyard and went to my first class: Math. Looking around, I found Thalia, my best friend. Me, Thalia, and him used to be the golden three. Now I can't even stand to say his name. The reason why I liked Thalia: she understood me in a way that's unexplainable.

Immediately she looked in my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"Memories?"

I nodded my head. See what I mean? How could anyone else figure that out? It's amazing how she does it. Suddenly, Mrs. Baker walked in with a tall and athletic teenage boy. He had jet black, messy black hair. But what caught my attention was his eyes. The swirled like the waves in the ocean. They were green and blue with just a hint of sparkle. It was amazing how much they resembled the ocean.

I shook my thoughts away. I don't need another teenage heart throb in my life. They'll just leave. Just like him.

The teacher suddenly called my name. It caught me off guard and I almost fell out of my chair.

"Here," a tiny voice sounded but was not mine. I looked at Thalia with eyes of gratefulness. At least I know I can trust someone in this world.

"Ms. Chase. What's the answer to question number 4?" Mrs. Baker asked.

I looked down at my paper and picked a random answer.

"A?"

Mrs. Baker looked slightly surprised. "Well the answer is correct but please pay attention in class."

I finally pulled my focus away from my thoughts and onto the black board.  
The rest of the morning went slowly but lunch eventually came. While I was in line, a guy named David Grove called to me.

"Hey cutie. Wanna cut me?" I recognized his name from earlier.

"No, I wouldn't want to cut a guy who broke a girl's heart." I yelled back at him.

For a moment he was shocked at my comment, but turned around and didn't say anything. This is one reason why I don't date. They just think after they break up with a girl they can grab a new one a break her heart too!

I got my lasagna and sat at my usual table. Suddenly, Percy frantically walked up to me.

"Can I please sit at your table?" his voice sounding desperate. I looked around and saw his dilemma.

Brittany the school's cake face was chasing after him. Out of sympathy I let him sit. I bent over and said in his ear.

"Brittany chasing after ya?" I said.

"Yes."

I nodded. "I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

I looked at his tray and saw he had turkey on rye. _He_ used to eat that all the time. Why are all of my thoughts suddenly shifting to Luke?

I almost toppled over but Percy luckily caught me. I stood there in shock.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded failing to find my voice and use my words.

"Thank you."

He just nodded. He looked at my eyes the way Thalia does.

"Memories?" he guessed.

I looked at him with shock.

"How did you know?"

No one could ever do that except Thalia and apparently him.

"Your eyes."

Suddenly, Thalia popped next to us.

"What did I miss?" she said.

This time it was Percy who almost fell off.

"Thals, I think you know Percy, right? Percy, Thalia."

Thalia just nodded. Surprisingly, miss-cake-face-Brittany came up to our table.

"Did you here about Rachel's party, Percy?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

I let out a little giggle. Did she know how stupid she looked? Percy flashed me a grin. Brittany glared daggers at me.

_Boy, if looks could kill..._ I thought, not even finishing the sentence.

"So Percy, you're invited to come."

"Am I allowed to bring tag-alongs?"

Brittany looked at me.

"What, you mean her?" she said.

"Not necessarily but if I did would that be okay?"

Brittany looked at me and slowly nodded her head. When she was gone I hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he said, looking at me.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"What did you do that for?"

I hit him on the head again.

"To knock some sense into you!"

I looked at Thalia, who was gazing at us delightedly.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, sorry!" Percy said.

"Aw, it was just about to get good! Why did you ruin it with an apology?" Thalia pouted.

I just rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and went to my next class. 30 minutes early, I decided to sink into my thoughts. Love. Really? That's the first topic that pops in my head? Love? A memory whirled in my mind again.

(Flashback)

Hand in hand he and I walked down the beach. We stopped beside a cliff and sat at its edge.

The waves crashed in the background. All we were focused on was each other.

"I love you". I whispered.

(End flashback)

That last sentence meant nothing now. He was gone. That sentence disappeared with him.

Love.

Love is like Russian Roulette, you might be spared, but you might get a bullet straight in the heart.

For me, I got that bullet. Right where it hurt the most.

**A/N Like the ending? I do! The second chapter is almost done! So hang on tight kiddos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances Chapter 2 **

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is finally here! I hope you enjoyed chapter one and will continue to read and review this story! Thanks for all the reviews! All the links are found at my profile! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now let's start the chapter shall we? Who has the best beta reader ever? That's right, me! A big thanks to The Urban Spectacle. She did a fabulous job with the last chapter! Didn't she? Totally forgot about this part! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, I wish I did though. Oh well a girl can dream.**

**Also to answer a curious reviewers question. **

**Anon: No Annabeth is not a loser. It's just that Percy gets attention from the girls while Annabeth gets attention from the guys! Thanks for revewing! **

**Annabeth POV**

The weekend came and so did Rachel's party. I put on an owl top and some shorts with studs. Then I put on my ugg wedges. **(A/N Link at my profile. Just look for the one that says Annabeth's Party Outfit.)** I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and added a nice headband to match my outfit. Lastly, I put my owl earrings on. I looked in the mirror and applied a little bit of lip gloss. Make up is never my thing, but I wanted to give the impression that I can look good if I want to. I waited in the living room for Thalia. About five minutes later...

_Knock! Knock!_ That must be Thalia. I opened the door and found my best friend sporting a cute dress with lightning bolt designs all over, black leggings, and the cutest black Greek sandals. To top off the outfit, she wore her lightning bolt necklace I gave her for Christmas. **(A/N Link at profile. Thalia's Party Outfit.)**

"Come on, let's go. We still have to walk to Rachel's," Thalia said, getting impatient. I closed the door and we walked down the steps. While walking, a blue Acura pulled up next to us. **(A/N Link at profile. Percy's car.)** We started walking faster. The windows rolled down and Percy's face popped up. My breathing returned back to normal.

"Need a ride?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. How does he do that? We got in, and when I sat and buckled, I hit Percy on the arm.

"Ow, that hurts you know," he said, rubbing his arm.

"Good to know," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, that's what you get for scaring us and making us think you were a creepy stalker dude!"

"Okay! Sorry!" he replied. After a few minutes in silence, we pulled up to Rachel's house. Percy got out of the car. It was just then I noticed what he was wearing: a green v-neck top, with which you are guaranteed a good look at his muscles. To top it off, he sported some black jeans and black converse. **(A/N link at profile. Percy's party outfit.)** How can he make something so simple look good? The only person I've known that's done that was him. To my dismay, my mind slipped into another flash back.

**(Flashback)**

The door opened and I saw his face. He wore black jeans and a nice polo. He smiled and took my hand.

He bent down and whispered, "You look wonderful." I smiled at the compliment.

"Well, you look quite dashing yourself." We laughed and we walked in the car.

**(End of Flashback)**

I saw a hand snap in my face. I jerked out of my thoughts and saw Thalia and Percy in front of me. Percy had a worried expression plastered on his while Thalia looked at me, knowing my exact dilemma. Why did Thalia have to be so smart?

"Come on, let's go," I said softly. They nodded their response and we went up the steps to the door. We opened it and my eyes widened.

What did Percy get us into? Guys are so stupid sometimes. It's not even funny. Add that to the list of why I don't date. Brittany came up to us, shaking her hips.

"Come on, Percy, let's dance!" she slurred, obviously drunk. Without a choice, Percy left for the dance floor. I looked next to me to talk to Thalia, but she had left to talk to Rachel and some kids in her classes. _Great! Now I'm all alone,_ I thought.I went out for fresh air.

When I turned the corner, I saw a something I would much rather forget. Then I realized who the guy was. It was Thalia's boyfriend.

With another girl.

Rage bubbled inside me and I exploded. I pulled the random girl away from Brandon, that jerk. I gave her a good slap and punched Brandon right in the face. I heard a gasp. Turning slowly I saw a tear filled Thalia.

"Listen, Thalia, I can explain!" Brandon pleaded.

"Shut up!" She ran away, but not before slapping him in the face.

Out of nowhere, the random girl jumped me.

"What the-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. The girl got off me and began to check Percy out.

"Hey, cutie," she said, batting her eyelashes vivaciously. Oh God! She might actually be worse than Brittany!

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, ignoring the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's just, this girl slapped me for no reason!" she said stupidly. I glared at her.

"He was talking to me, stupid! Yes, Percy, I'm fine. I don't need your protection," I said.

"Why did you slap her anyway?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well, that thing over there was making out with Thalia's boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend," I said, emphasizing the word 'ex'. I walked up to give him one more slap but he blocked me. The next thing enraged me even more. That excuse of a man tried to kiss me! Someone pulled him off me. Thank god! Then I heard a crack. I cringed. That can't be good. I opened my eyes to see a bloody mouthed Brandon and a pissed off Percy.

Percy's eyes were swirling. It was eerily intimidating. Before he could do any more damage to Brandon's face, I pulled him away.

"Come on, let's find Thalia!" I said, pulling his arm. He shot Brandon one more vicious glare and we left.

We walked and walked until we found Thalia by a fountain in the backyard. Her eyes were puffy. It was obvious she had been crying. We took her home before Percy dropped me off.

As I was I was in bed that night, I rambled through my thoughts. I felt so bad for Thalia. No one deserves to be treated like that! I should really make a list of why girls and guys shouldn't date. I was beyond tired, so I made a mental note to do that tomorrow. Before I drifted to sleep, I thought about how Percy acted tonight. I've never seen someone that protective. It was almost as if I was his girlfriend or something. I shook the thought off. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream.

**(Flashback)**

I was anxiously walking back and forth, waiting for the results. The doctor came out and spoke.

"Please come with me."

We followed her down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door and we entered. A white sheet covered something. That could only mean one thing.

"Noooo!" I cried, falling to the floor. "No," I whispered softly. "No."

**(End of Flashback)**

I woke up, grabbing my sheets. The slivers of memories were so vivid. It was as if they were real. But I suppose that was the point.

Those memories were real.

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. Review, and more to come. Now onto chapter 3! Can you believe it already! Thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chapter! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chance at Love Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you liked the other chapter! Hopefully you will read my other story, He's Mine. So check that out. All of the links at my profile. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Nowadays my inspirations are found in songs so maybe there will be a song here and there. This is one of the most important chapters yet! This reveals Annabeth's past. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ! There will be another 2-4 chapters after this one. I have a lot of one shots and stories to complete. If you have any ideas or requests, review or PM me. That's about it. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**xoDorellexo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the songs. **

**A BIG Thanks to my beta: The Urban Spectacle. Confused- To perplex or bewilder. **

**Annabeth POV **

While driving the eight minute road to school, I turned up the radio. A song by The Scripts played.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing / Just praying to a God that I don't believe in / 'Cause I got time while she got freedom / 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even / The best days will be some of my worst / She finally met a man who's gonna put her first / While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping / 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even / What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? / And, what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? / I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to _At the end I nearly started crying. This was my life squeezed into a three minute song. Quickly, I downloaded the song from iTunes. I played the song the rest of the way to school. The morning passed quicker than I anticipated. Thalia and I met Percy at our regular lunch table. Today we could finally eat our lunch in peace; Brittany was absent and her posse was confused without her. It was very amusing. I played that song (correction, my song) a million times. Every word made a special place in my heart. Well, the broken mess that they call my heart. He made my heart like this. He made this mess. Remembering, I grabbed a piece of paper. On top I wrote,

_WHY I DON'T DATE_.  
1) You have a 50% chance of getting your heart broken  
2) When you fall in love, it will hurt 10 times more if your heart gets broken.  
3) Your heart will take a long time to mend.  
4) You may never be sure if you can trust him.

Tapping my pencil on the table I was interrupted by Percy.

"Why don't we have a day out tonight? It'll be fun!" he suggested. I reluctantly nodded my head. Thalia nodded as well.

"Let's meet at the movies," she whispered. After the ordeal at the party, Thalia seemed different. She seemed distant. I nodded, not wanting to talk. We continued the rest of the day and we went our separate ways.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Percy and I were waiting for Thalia. She came in and we said our hellos. As we got in line, I saw Brandon and the mystery girl. I turned Thalia away and gestured to Percy. He looked and his eyes swirled with rage. Obviously, Thalia sensed that something was wrong and looked. Tears pooled in her electric blue eyes. She nearly collapsed. We supported her weight and brought her to Percy's car. When we arrived at her apartment, we put her down and I went out for fresh air. After a few moments I felt Percy join me. The wind blew my hair and Percy spoke.

"What happened, Annabeth? I can tell you've had your heart broken," he said quietly.

"Percy, we all experience heart break. What's so special about mine?"

He looked into my eyes. "Your heart break is not the typical 'I don't like you' break up. Yours is the 'why did you leave me?' break up. I know how you feel. It's the same thing that happened to me," he said. He understood how I felt. He experienced what I felt. At that moment I felt as if I could actually trust someone in this world. I don't know why, but I decided to open up to him.

"If I tell you, will you tell me?" I asked. He nodded and I began. "I was best friends with this guy. Luke. He, Thalia, and I were the golden trio. You know, kind of like Hermione, Ron, and Harry? Well, he and I started to date. Our love blossomed into a flower. We went on dates and hung out together. I felt as if I truly did love him." At that moment, tears began to trickle down my face. I wiped them away and continued. "One day, we wanted to meet up at my favorite restaurant. I was crossing the street. I met his gaze and paused to smile. At that moment, the light turned green. A drunk driver sped toward me. I felt something push me and I found myself on the sidewalk. I had a little scrape of my knee but that was it. I was looking for Luke. I saw him sprawled on the middle of the street. I yelled his name. 7 hours later he died." By now I was quietly weeping. Percy put his hand around me and my stomach did a somersault. Wait…why did I feel like this? I pushed those thoughts to the side and looked at Percy. He sighed and began.

"My first love ever was Calypso. We dated, but I had to move. When I moved I met Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was an artistic loving person. When we were deep in our relationship, she told me she had cancer for 5 years. This broke my heart. We stayed together though. When I moved again, unlike Calypso, we remained with each other." I looked up and a single tear fell. I comforted him. "A few weeks later I found out she had died in a coma. I was mourning for days. Finally, my mom permanently moved us here," he said. I took my iPod out of my pocket and played the song.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing / Just praying to a God that I don't believe in / 'Cause I got time while she got freedom / 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break / no it don't break no it don't break even / And what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? / And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? / I'm falling to pieces, yeah / I'm falling to pieces, yeah / I'm falling to pieces / I'm falling to pieces / (I'm still alive but the other one's leaving) / ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even) / Oh it don't break even no, / Oh, it don't break even no, oh / It don't break even, no_ **

I had found someone to share this song with. I found him. Right now, my emotions were like soup. Floating around. He looked so cute in the moonlight. During this moment he was a different Percy, so sweet. At the moment, only one word described how I felt of Percy.

Confused.

**A/N Poor Percy and Annabeth. Well time to get back to writing. Thanks for reading. Review if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chance At Love Chapter 4  
**  
**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. They really made my day. If you are my Percabeth fan, check out my other stories. Also please subscribe to my community ~Percabeth~! Did you just notice how fast time flies? The next chapter is the last! My next story is going to be a two-shot. The details will be in the last chapter! Hope you enjoy and review.**

xoDorellexo

My AWESOME beta: The Urban Spectacle

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything yada yada blah blah. Let's get on to the story already!

**Annabeth POV**

I was sitting in a car with Percy and Thalia. Percy and I were awkward these days, after the conversation. Right now I just hoped he would keep my secret. If he didn't, well…

I shuddered. I didn't even want to think what will happen. Thalia had become colder to guys, even Percy. I didn't blame her though. The 3 of us shared the same problem.

Heart break.

Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Sorry!" Percy apologized.

"S'okay," I said, but Thalia's response was different.

"Stupid guys." Her heart break must've really hit her hard.

"Thals, he said sorry," I said, subtly defending Percy.

She looked at me, outraged.

"Percy. Stop. The. Car," Thalia said.

We were a block away from school, so Percy kept on driving until we reached the parking lot. She grabbed me by my wrist and led me to the side of the building.

"Why are you defending him?" she yelled at me, pointing to Percy.

"It wasn't his fault! Besides why are you angry? Is this because of Brandon? Is this because he cheated? It's not Percy's fault he cheated on you!" I yelled back at her, not thinking before I spoke. Immediately I regretted what I said. Thalia looked as if I slapped her on the face. "Thals, look, I'm sorry-" I started as tears started brimming her eyes. They finally fell and made tiny marks on the black top.

"I-It's not your fault. You didn't tell him to-" Thalia tried to finish the sentence, but was overcome with a fresh sob. I took my iPod out. You would think that I would get tired of this song by now right? Nope, that's not going to happen any time soon!

Even through the headphones, I could hear the song. The meaningful words that told my life story. The song that I shared with Percy, and now Thalia. At the end, Thalia's tears were dried. She hugged me and went over to Percy.

"I'm so sorry Percy." she said, making Percy smile. My heart melted and my stomach filled with butterflies. Why did I feel like this? This is how I felt with _him_.

_**Flashback**_

_**He was walking down the hall like always. He had his famous goofy grin on that made my heart melt every time. The girls were swooning and so helplessly trying to be good-looking enough for him.**_

"_**Hey Ann!" he said to me. I received many looks, mostly glares.**_ _**He made his way over too me and smiled.**_

"_**Hey Luke!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the glares. He ran his hand through his unruly blond hair.**_

"_**So Ann…," Luke said. I felt him tensing up, I wondered why. I gave him my full and undivided attention.**_

"_**S-so…," he stuttered out his words. I chuckled.**_

"_**You know if you're going to keep on saying the same thing over and over…," I started, but Luke interrupted me.**_

"_**Would you like to go on a date?" he blurted out. I was in complete shock; the only thing that I interpreted was the glares from the surrounding girls.**_

"_**You don't have to!" he said quickly after. I hugged him and whispered in his ear.**_

"_**Of course I would!"**_

_**He smiled and pulled me in tighter. My heart melted and there were butterflies in my stomach.**_

_**Flashback End**_

I shuddered. The only person I felt this way was with_him_. Now to think of it Percy and Luke have a lot of thing in common. Same unruly hair. Goofy smiles, which made my heart, melt. So many things in common. I felt a little air go in my face. Dazed, I came out of my thoughts and saw a hand wave in my face.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, when I came out of my trance. Percy looked at me with understanding.

When we walked in he whispered in my ear.

"You know I had dreams about her too. Memories flood into my head and I can't control them. Is that how you feel?" he quietly said. My eyes widened. I was dumbfounded. I looked at the school clock, 6:45. We were 30 minutes early. I grabbed him and pulled him into and empty corridor.

"You understand?" I asked, searching for the truth in his eyes.

"Of course. I think about the endless calls we had together. The day sh-she died. All of those memories, good or bad." I searched in his eyes.

His eyes were sincere and I knew he was telling the truth. I leaned in and he did also. At that moment out lips touched and stayed in that position. The world drifted away and I felt as if I was on a cloud. My eyes closed and my heart swelled.

Sadly, we pulled away for a breath of air. Then I truly understood that we had kissed. Not just a little peck, but a kiss. I blushed furiously and Percy smiled down at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So does that mean, we're…" I asked, wondering. Percy smiled a heart melting smile.

"I guess it does," he said, looking down at me. I smiled at him and headed to class.

You should have seen the faces of the people in Mr. Blofis' class. He looked at us, then at our intertwined hands. He smiled and gestured to two empty seats in the back. Percy smiled at him and we sat down. Completely ignoring the lesson, Percy started twirling a strand of my hair.

Here and there we received looks, mostly glares. When lunch came, I saw Thalia sitting at a table with girls. I smiled; she was getting over Brandon one step at a time. What I did notice though was that she was sitting next to the girl David broke up with.

Percy and I sat down at out usual table. It was fun not having those flashbacks anymore! Sometime during lunch, Thalia came up to us with a big smile on her face.

"Look at the lovebirds!" She exclaimed, putting both her hands on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Look who's Ms. Smile all of the sudden! I'm so happy for you, Thals!" I exclaimed.

"Yay. Now can we eat lunch? I'm starving!" Percy joked. I smacked him on the arm. Oh, boys.

Looks like Thalia joined a group called the hunters. They go on monthly hunting trips and they totally ignore guys. The leader was a girl called Artemis. The girl David broke up with was Zoë Nightshade.

Everything turned out great. Only one word can describe my life now.

Perfect.

**A/N Hope you like the ending. Next chapter will be an epilogue! Please review and tell me ideas of Percabeth stories you might want to read in the future! Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

**Hey guys! I can't believe it, but *tear, sniffle* we're done with Second Chance at Love! Thank you guys for supporting me with all the kind reviews, and helpful writing tips. I love all my readers and just want to give you all the praise you rightfully deserve! So I hope you like this epilogue. It's not really that short, but not nearly that long. I think it takes up about 2-3 pages on Microsoft Word. So I hope you enjoy and read my other stories! Also, IMPORTANT: I made a Percabeth video on you tube! Please check that out! My username is xoDorellexo or xodorellexo. You can also search it up. ~Percabeth~! **

**xoDorellexo**

**The Biggest thanks to: The Urban Spectacle, who has done an amazing job with editing this story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: _Sniffle_**

**Percy: Hey why are you crying? **

**Me: Well I just finished writing my story for Percy Jackson- **

**Annabeth: Isn't that Rick Riordan's job? **

**Me: I know! I don't own the idea, but thinking about it makes me sad! =( **

_**Goes over to the corner and sobs. **_

**Annabeth POV **

Everything is normal. Percy and I are still going strong. Thalia is now an official member in the hunters! I'm so happy for her, and the fact that she always leaves time to hang out is amazing.

Right now Percy, Thalia, and I were walking down the hallway, receiving the usual looks from Brittany and her posse. I still laughed at the memory of her when she found out we were dating.

_**Flashback**_

_**Percy and I were eating lunch as usual. Suddenly, the horrible Brittany walks up to us and sits down on the other side of Percy. My stomach boiled and I felt that I was about to explode. When Percy and I were dating I totally forgot about Brittany and what she was going to do if she found out. Well today I really didn't want to find out. **_

"_**Heyyy Percy, what are you doing?" Brittany said basically rubbing the muscles on Percy's arm. Why did Percy have to be so ripped? Not that I'm complaining of course. I smirked to myself, Oh Annabeth you and your thought! Percy looked at me and I nodded back with an evil glint in my eye. **_

"_**Well Brittany, FYI I am eating lunch with my girlfriend!" Percy said to Brittany. Brittany's eyes opened and she looked elated. She wrapped her arms around Percy and squealed. **_

"_**Oh Percy! I knew you felt the same way about me!" What in the Hades was wrong with this girl? Percy obviously meant me. I was about to do something when Percy put an arm around my shoulder and pushed Brittany off. **_

"_**I meant the beautiful Annabeth Chase, not you!" Percy said quite frankly and gave me a kiss which I happily returned. We heard a shriek and a slam on the table. **_

_**When we pulled away we saw a Brittany with salad dressing and bits of lettuce all over her. I fell down chuckling and Percy helped me up joining in on the laughter. **_

"_**BRITTANY!" One of the girls in her posse screamed. They ran to help her and one of the girls helped her clean up. The rest shot glares at us and strutted of to help Brittany. By now we were laughing so much our sides hurt. **_

_**Flashback End **_

Brittany made endless attempts to break them up. Her most successful one almost got me to break up with Percy. May I emphasize _**almost. **_I asked the security and saw what really happened.

_**Flashback **_

_**I played the tape over and over. After that reality check I went to find Percy. I found him by and fountain making ripples in the water. He saw me, his face emotionless. **_

"_**Listen Annabeth" Instead of responding I dragged him to the main office. I played the video, which obviously showed that Brittany basically threw herself on Percy much to his displeasure. Not even one second later I came and roughly pulled her off. She had a very hard grip on Percy. I looked at Percy's wrist and saw little crescent shaped marks. Those are her nails!  
**_

_**I immediately hugged Percy and he gladly embraced me. **_

"_**I'm so sorry seaweed brain!" **_

_**Flashback End**_

Yes, I too can't believe that she, out of all people almost prevailed at breaking Percabeth up. I can't believe people already made a couple name for us, but I actually liked it. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up at the seaweed brain.

Correction, _my seaweed brain. _

**A/N I can't believe it's done already. Even though the stories done I would still appreciate reviews about my writing. I am currently working on a new story. It is called Facebook for the Gods. By the title I think you guys would be smart enough to figure out what it's about! Thanks for all my loyal and awesome readers out there. Please continue to read and support my other stories! I love you guys! **


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
